


【DamiDick】I Warned Myself

by kizuna030



Category: DCU
Genre: Cheating, Damian is 20 years old, Dick is 25 years old, M/M, 小媽文學
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030
Summary: Dick知道自己不應該再玩火，但他知道他下次還是會繼續這樣做。Dick warned himself that he shoudn't play with fire. But he can tell that he'll do it one more time.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	【DamiDick】I Warned Myself

**Author's Note:**

> ＊這是一篇小媽文學，如果不喜歡的話請不要看  
> ＊這是一篇小媽文學，如果不喜歡的話請不要看  
> ＊這是一篇小媽文學，如果不喜歡的話請不要看
> 
> ＊年齡操作有：Dick 25歲；Damian 20歲。
> 
> ＊只是短打的踩邊學行車，連插入也沒有...因為寫這篇的時候我還沒寫BruceDick的肉，本著我本命其實是BD的想法，我沒讓Damian插入（正色）
> 
> ＊不要問Bruce在哪，問就是韋恩翅。
> 
> ＊靈感來自Charlie Puth的I Warned Myself，可以配合一起聽，但應該沒聽完就就看完了(((

這是不對的。

站在廚櫃前的Dick Wayne瞇著眼縱容地讓身後比他小五歲的Damian Wayne親吻著他的後頸，迷迷糊糊想到。Damian溫熱的氣息打在敏感的皮膚上，惹得Dick不受控地輕顫，紅潤的雙唇微啓吐出同樣濕熱的氣息。

男人的雙手搭在男生牢牢扣在自己腰上的臂上，不知道從甚麼時候開始，他的繼子已經比他高出半個腦袋，強壯的雙臂也可以這樣環抱自己。雖然Damian還沒有Bruce Wayne那麼高，可是Dick知道總有一天男生的個子會長得比他的父親高，為此他一直會和Bruce抱怨他倆長得太高，他的丈夫只會寵溺地笑著把他擁入懷，眼眸總溫柔地讓他溺在深藍的大海中，低沉的聲線響起：「這樣剛好。」唇瓣印在他的額上。

「專心點，Grayson。」大手毫不留情地拍在緊貼在胯前的翹臀上，被比自己年紀小的男生打屁股這個念頭讓Dick自覺羞恥，感受著對方的舌頭肆意地舔著頸窩提醒：「不要留下痕跡。」卻沒有阻止對方的行徑。一直渴望在對方身上留下屬於自己痕跡的Damian自知對方的意思，撇開他對Dick的迷戀，他對自己的父親還是抱有無比的尊敬，並無意破壞他倆的婚姻。

低吼一聲，Damian雙手熟練地解開Dick的睡衣，白晢的皮膚展露在自己面前，看到愛的人身上仍有別人若有似無的吻痕，綠眼惡魔佔據了他的心頭，色情地舔著對方的耳珠，雙手用力一推，Dick的上身馬上靠在冰冷的桌子上，雙手扺在其之上，向緊貼在後背的男生靠去，嘗試和對方分享他的體溫。

Damian的嘴巴覆上Bruce留下來的吻痕上，盡量放輕自己的啃咬，希望借此能蓋過別人在Dick身上的記號。男人知道對方的想法，只能在心裡嘆了口氣，他不能再給予對方更多了，現在和Damian的行為是背德的，他無法想像如果他們的關係要是被Bruce知道會怎麼樣。他愛Bruce，用生命、用一切愛Bruce，以前是，現在是，將來也不會有所改變。但Damian......他也愛這個年輕的Wayne。

如果Bruce的愛是無盡的汪洋大海，Damian的愛就是吞噬一切的火炎。這一切是不應該發生的，Dick承認這是他的責任，若然當初他不是因為Bruce和城市名媛的緋聞而喝多了，Damian根本就沒有機會碰到他。可是這種事情只有沒有發生和無限次，他並不想要瞞著Bruce，他不想背叛他，可是當Damian霸道地佔有他的時候，他無法拒絕他的大男孩。

他們的吻和佔有他的方法有所不同，Dick就算閉上眼睛也可以輕易分辨出兩者的分別，不能說出他更享受哪位Wayne的疼愛，但他清晰知道自己不可能從中擺脫。Dick感覺到睡褲連同內褲一同被拉下來，在他的膝上搖搖欲墜，Damian的褲子也不知從何時已經脫了下來，滾燙的肉棒被他的股瓣夾得要緊。Dick攥著拳頭吞了口唾液，他知道這根堅挺的肉棒將會把他操得無法思考，粉舌沾濕雙唇，輕聲地說：「Little D，我們不能再這樣了。」過於輕柔的聲音絲毫沒有一點說服力。

Damian不屑地哼了聲，小麥色的雙手色情的揉搓著兩片手感極好的臀瓣，滿意地看著眼前雄伏在自己身下的男人不自覺地撅起屁股輕晃，彷彿在誘惑自己快點填滿他。「你和我都知道這是不可能的。」男生刻意地移動腰身，讓早就硬起來的肉棒蹭過敏感的穴口。身下傳過痕癢的感覺讓Dick小聲的呻吟，Bruce已經去工幹三天了，幾天沒被人觸碰過的身體渴求更多的親密接觸。

每一次Dick都會勸自己不應該再玩火，如此不健康的關係會讓他們焚毀的，但就如同Damian說的，他們兩個人都知道不可能抽身，而Dick知道他還會這樣做，讓他的繼子佔有自己。並不是說Dick享受偷情的快感，他無法想像如果對方不是Damian會是怎麼一個感覺，永不可能會接受讓其他人碰自己的。而他們只得一直沉淪在這股火焰之中。


End file.
